Harder to Breathe
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "We're not going to give this up Sara..." He smiled in a way that made her feel sick.


So...It's been a pretty rough week and I just needed to write something... like this... I guess!

Hope you all like it- please review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch

**Harder to Breathe**

Her deep breaths and gasps as her fists collided with the swinging object in the dark corner of the empty room resounded echoing to his ears as he stood in the hallway watching her with a gleam in his eye. The way his lips had curved into a smirk suggested something predatory about his stance. And from the exhausted sighs escaping her body it was more than clear- she was most certainly the prey.

"Why not try fighting something that fights back?" Greg broke the silence taking a step forward and made himself known.

Sara simply just glared at him returning to her work out ignoring the way he was slowly moving towards her each step ringing through the space they had found themselves in.

"Oh...the Sidle Silent Treatment...You're very predictable Sara...you know that?" He continued teasing her.

"Screw you" She growled at him before curling her hands into fists again more than prepared to fight.

"I like it when you do it..." He smirked holding the punching bag steady for her watching as the frustration coursed through her veins. "And you can't stay mad at me forever..."

"I can..." The words seemed to be spat out with desperation.

"So what if I told him...You don't want to be with him anymore anyway...so why not walk away." Greg shrugged. "It'd be pretty quick- a phone call to say... hey I've been screwing your wife..."

"Shut up Greg...we're over... I'm not doing this anymore..." She wanted him to understand but it was obvious he had other things on his mind.

"We're not going to give this up Sara..." He smiled in a way that made her feel sick. She refused to acknowledge his words hitting the punching bag harder wanting him to disappear.

"Fine you know you don't have to talk to me... I'll just go and talk to Mr Grissom... I'm sure there are things he'd love to hear about his wife..." Greg leant towards her to whisper to her "...a few of the things you've been doing may interest him..."

Something darkened Sara's eyes and he realised just how much he enjoyed watching her snap like this. Without a warning she launched herself towards him her fists hitting his chest as she fiercely pushed him away from her. But Greg simply just wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him forcing her to struggle with his grip.

"Let go of me..." Sara growled pushing at his shoulders with all of her strength but he refused to.

"What's wrong Sara...I'm sure he'd love all of the details... It's been a while since he's had it right?" His attempts at masking the spite in his voice hadn't worked.

"What would you know?" she persisted fighting against his hold but it only seemed to tighten around her twisting her in his arms so she was facing away from him.

"Well you most certainly haven't been in his bed..." He hissed in her ear. "You were too busy keeping mine warm..."

"I faked it... every time..." Sara shot at him, pushing her back against his chest hoping he would trip back and let go.

"Really...because I recall you begging me not to stop..." Greg smirked into her hair knowing that he could easily get a reaction out of her.

"I'm a good actress..." She attempted to shrug but found she couldn't move.

"Of course... you come over every night in order to practice for that movie career you dreamed of..." Greg laughed sending vibrations through Sara's body forcing her to melt a bit more into his embrace. "Just admit it Sara...it's the best sex you've had in a long time..."

"I've had better..." She gritted her teeth as she spoke.

"Tell me how you like it...and I can soon change that..." He breathed heavily into her ear. Sara tangled her legs through his securing her footing before she pulled at his feet making him lose balance. Not wanting to miss the opportunity she turned in his now loosened grip pushing him on to the mat landing heavily straddling him.

"I think you were lying..." His eyes gleamed as he looked up at her.

"You're really not as good as you think you are..." Sara rolled her eyes at him.

Without warning Greg placed his hands firmly on Sara's hip lifting her slightly before flipping her on to her back in one smooth motion.

"Let's see about that..." He raised his eyebrows.

Greg suddenly pinned her hands roughly onto the mat, moving his body until he was directly over Sara's in the right position to completely manipulate her. Her heart beat against her chest as he glanced at her lips- licking his in anticipation.

He kissed her passionately forcing her lips apart exploring the inside of her mouth as he pressed his body firmly over her- imposing on her frame. Sliding a knee up to her core he moved his kissed to her neck biting into the soft skin.

"Get off me..." Sara groaned attempting to free her wrists from his grasp.

Greg hovered above her still not letting go meeting her eye, watching as her expression changed. He placed his lips on her kissing her softly before muttering in her ear.

"Is that really what you want?"

Without a word Sara wrapped her legs around his waist rocking against him her attempts at being defiant had failed, she realised she could do nothing but submit to the heat of the moment. Without thinking she kissed around his ear, nibbling in his ear lobe and smirking at the low growl vibrating against her skin.

His lips curled into a victory smile, knowing he had the upper hand. He had her right where he wanted her and he didn't intend to stop until she was screaming his name and taking back all the things she had said.

Greg finally let go of her wrists his hands moving to her body gliding slowly down her torso as he began peeling her clothes off covering her skin in kisses. Her body responded to his touch, goose bumps appearing across the plains of her back and a shiver winding its way up her spine. She was submitting to him and he took great satisfaction in receiving her response.

He glanced up at her his eyes burning with lust as he removed her panties he settled himself between her legs with a devilish grin. After placing a kiss on the inside of her thigh he began moving his tongue rapidly back and forth over her as his fingers caressing her sweet spot at a tantalising pace.

The heat seemed to appear from nowhere cascading over Sara's skin as she gripped hold of his shoulders, her nails digging firmly into his skin. Greg picked up pace, twisting his fingers in an upward motion causing her body of jerk against him. Sara lifted her pelvis up to meet his actions as her breathing caught in her chest, her heart pounding against her ribcage as she felt all of the tension evaporating from her body in the low groan that reluctantly left her lips.

Greg pulled himself up trailing kisses along her sternum as Sara's hands grasped at his clothes wanting to remove the barriers between them. Sara slid his shirt from his shoulders, her eyes casting over his muscular frame as she licked her lips. She would never admit it but just imagining their nights together drove her wild with desire.

He smirked at her as he pushed into her legs curling around his bringing their bodies closer together. With every thrust her grip on his arms became tighter as he build her up and slowed down his eyes glinting with control.

"Harder" Sara growled as he felt him slow down again- her eyes shut tight as she let herself be manipulated by this frustrating, irritating, manipulating, self satisfying man.

Without a word Greg followed her instructions until her body was shaking and withering in his arms his name escaping into the hot, heavy air that surrounded them. He finished his breathing coming in ragged gasps.

"I was lying..." Sara breathlessly said her glistening pale form slowly uncurling from around him, her chest still heaving from the intensity. Greg simply just nodded lying down beside her, tangling his fingers through hers.

"This is why we can't give it up..." His words resounded in the empty gym with an odd sense of honesty.

**The End **


End file.
